


Bow to my Will, Darling

by SageOrijima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, Evil, Evil!Lance, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith is tortured, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance is evil, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Beta Read, Submission, This was written at 3AM, Torture, Whump, galra soldier lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: Turns out Lance is working for the Galra and tortures Keith into submission.





	Bow to my Will, Darling

Lance cackled as he circled the teenager that was hanging in the middle of the cell from his wrists.  The ex-Blue Paladin brought the whip down onto the Red Paladin’s back.  Keith screeched and arched his back, wanting to get away from his turned-evil teammate.  The Red Paladin dropped his head and bit his bottom lip, repressing the urge to cry.

 

“You’re so,” Lance chuckled, “pathetic.  Did you know that, you Galra bastard?  I bet your father only left you because he knew you’d turn out to be such an utter failure.”

 

The Galran soldier walked up from behind Keith and placed his hands on his sides and dug his fingernails in deep.  Keith let out a hiss and winced, biting his lip to the point where the familiar tang of blood filled his mouth.  Lance dragged his lips over the other’s shoulder and licked it languidly before digging his teeth into Keith’s shoulder, drawing a fair amount of blood.

 

Keith made a choking noise and threw his head back with a loud cry of distress, pain shooting through his shoulder.  Tears filled up in his eyes and threatened to spill over, but Keith held them back as well as he could.  Lance let out a sharp laugh and lapped at the blood that was slowly leaking down his back.

 

“How could you,” Keith choked up, “do this to the team, Lance?  Everyone treated you like family and loved you, how could you betray all of us like this?”  Keith nearly screamed and got a response in the form of the whip crashing back down on him.

 

“Learn your place,  _ Keither _ .”  Lance trailed his fingers down Keith’s back lightly in an almost tender, loving touch.  Before he dug his fingers into the newest marks that marred the Red Paladin’s back, grinning at the bloodcurdling scream he got out of the teenager below him.  This time, Keith couldn’t stop the tears from overflowing and they began to quickly pour down his cheeks, dripping off of his chin and onto the floor.

 

The ex-Blue Paladin moved around to face Keith and to wipe another tear away, “Aw, is the little Galra crying?”

 

Keith shook his head and spit blood onto Lance’s cheek, making the younger sneer in disgust.  Lance gripped Keith’s chin and raised his head up so the two were almost nose to nose, “You should know by now that if you act up, you’ll be punished.”  Lance moved even further to press his lips against the other’s.

 

The Red Paladin jerked his head away and growled, but was quickly shut up by a hand tightening around his throat.  Keith began choking and Lance tightened his grip even more, relishing in the distressed sounds the other was making.  “You know, I enjoy you,” Lance dug his nails into the tender flesh, “like this much more than how you usually are.”

 

Lance raised his other hand up to wipe the blood away from Keith’s lips before bringing his thumb to his own lips to lap at the blood.

 

The Red Paladin tried everything he could do to get away from the ex-Blue Paladin to no avail.  Keith’s vision began to blur and breathing became too difficult so he didn’t, he let go.  The last thing he saw was Lance’s menacing grin before the darkness surrounded him.

  
  


The wall turned to a crumbling mess and Shiro came rushing in, on high alert.  “Keith?  Lance?”  The leader of Voltron glanced around in the cell where the two should be located.  Immediately, he rushed over to the corner of the cell where both Lance and Keith laid, both unconscious.  “Shit, Lance, Keith?”

 

Shiro shook their shoulders a little rougher and when he didn’t get a response, flung them over his shoulders like ragdolls.  He raced back into Black and gently laid the Red and Blue Paladin down so he could steer Black back to the Castle of Lions.  “Coran, get two pods ready!”

 

Coran’s reply went on deaf ears as Shiro’s heart thumped while he was thinking about all the negative things the Galra could’ve done to his teammates.  He glanced over at the two before shaking his head and landing his lion into his hangar.  “Okay, everyone, let’s retreat for now and wormhole away!”

 

Shiro grimaced when he tossed his partners over his shoulders again and rushed into the hangar to be met by Hunk.  “Here, give me Lance,” Shiro gave Lance over reluctantly and shifted so he was carrying Keith bridal style.  The two rushed through the hallways to finally reach their destination, the medical bay.

 

Coran immediately opened up two pods and the Blue and Red Paladin were placed carefully into them.  

  
  


Both of the pods hissed as they slowly opened to reveal the Blue and Red Paladin.  “Woo boy am I glad to see you!”  Hunk went forward first to envelop the two into a tight, giant bear hug.  Both of the paladins exclaimed in surprise, but laughed and attempted to return the hug.

 

The rest of the paladins, including Coran and Allura, also gave Lance and Keith hugs when they got the chance to.  However, after everyone dispersed and went their own ways, Lance immediately jumped on the other.  The Blue Paladin pinned the Red Paladin against the closest wall and held him there by the neck with a menacing snarl.

 

“Don’t even  _ think _ of telling the others what I did, they would never believe you anyways.”  Lance released his grip around Keith’s neck and went up to cup his cheek in an almost comforting action.  “Right, lovely?”

 

Keith tensed up and felt the now familiar sting of tears welling up in his eyes.  “I would never, I could never rat you out, Lance.”  Lance’s face twisted into a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes in the slightest.

 

“That’s what I thought, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this was written at 3am and is extremely shitty, but I tried, hope y'all enjoyed
> 
> Check out my Tumblr & Ko-Fi Account! Tumblr: sageorijima & lance-mcpain-is-my-mcgain Ko-Fi: SageOrijima


End file.
